On Account of the Unexpected
by lick.my.ink
Summary: [ From Hell fanfic] 19 year old McKayla James joins a Jack The Ripper Tour and is sucked into 19th Century London circa 1888. What's Inspector Abberline to do with a girl claiming to know the identity of the Ripper, and his very own fate?
1. Grape Stems and a stroke of unluck

Disclaimer: I own nuffin except my fictional character McKayla James!..This is my first From Hell fanfic, so be gentle!  
  
Summary: While on a trip to London, 19 year old McKayla James is swept up into the realm of Jack The Ripper, London circa 1888, and her favorite movie 'From Hell.' What's Inspector Abberline to do with a modern girl from the year 2004 who claims to know who Jack the Ripper truly is, and possibly even his own fate.  
  
Right so, I'm in London. Me, 19 year old, fresh from high-school me aka McKayla James, enjoying myself in all the very legal ways all the while waving these little British flags my sister Jessica picked up at the air port. We were all into basking in the hotties with delicious accents, doing our best Simon Cowell impressions at every available moment, and being the generally annoying tourist I'm supposed to be. Or that's what I thought when I followed Jessica in line for this Jack the Ripper Tour. Woo-fucking-hoo.  
  
" And here…upon this very cobblestone the first gruesome murder, excuse me, butchering took place." Insert eye roll here at the 60plus old brit now kneeling to the ground and motioning with his cane, the outline of a body. " An educated man he was, The ripper, used only the finest surgical equipment, steady quick hands they were as he went to work slicing open the woman. Ah, but this was one unfortunate of many prostitutes to end in a bloody fate at the hands of Jack The Ripper."   
  
I leaned against Jessica, staring boredly at our tour guide and sneering at his choice of 'stage wardrobe'. He was decked out in the black garb and bowling hat, and for some unknown reason I felt it was time for me to take some of the limelight and entertain the crowd. I've seen the movie with the luscious Johnny Depp and walking through these damp age old alleys wasn't giving me the same thrill. I nudged my friend and smirked before raising my hand in question.   
  
" Unfortunate? Hell, I'd say so, not exactly the best whorin' spot in town now was it? Now that I think of it, shouldn't it have been Jack The Pimp?" I said condescendingly, twirling my hair for effect. This old douche' bag can't act as well as I can… A few of my friends were stifling giggles and my smile grew wider as the older man inched forward, his act completely fooling a few kids in the crowd.   
  
I wrinkled my nose and smirked. The man looked me up and down, tapping his cane against his ankle with unusual force. " Whore! " He shouted and trampled off grunting for everyone to follow. After the shock , and the urge to go 'ghetto' on his decrepit old ass, I cleared my throat and looked down at my baggy cargo pants and black tank, picking off invisible lint long enough for the red to fade from my cheeks.  
  
By the time I looked up, I was alone. Just me, the London smog, and the tattered messenger bag at my feet. Groaning, I bent over, slung it over my shoulder and began to wander ahead, following different pathways that resembled catacombs more and more as I went along. Thoroughly pissed off at this point, I threw my bag down into the black abyss of the next alley. " Bloody Hell!" Hey, I watched too many Buffy reruns in the hotel the night before, and now I was trapped in a never ending episode of my own.  
  
Running sweaty hands through my shoulder length blonde hair, I whimpered and examined one of the blue streaks I had put in before the big Euro-trip and grimaced at its now dull inky appearance.   
  
" Permanent my ass.." The clapping of hooves, and a shrill cry from a stallion were heard approaching, and I jumped first in fear but then in excitement. I was saved!   
  
All smiles, I saw a carriage in the mists of the humid evening, presumably one from the tour, and I began a sprint towards it. Remembering my bag I cursed under my breath and spun back around, skidding in a puddle. Squinting into the sinister shadows where I had thrown my bag, I caught my breath in my throat and looked to the carriage once again seeing its green lit lanterns.   
  
Closing my eyes, I forced my self down that alley and began to search for my bag, leaning down and feeling for its leathery material. " whore?..I'm not a whore..what an asshole!…where the hell are you?….damn you Jessica!….ugh what the fu-" I stood up, shaking my hand violently as my fingertips touched something stiff and brittle. Amidst my foolish and very girly moment of being scared by a stick, I further looked at what was tangled in my ring and saw it to be nothing more then grape stems.  
  
Upon examination I saw a sliver of light at my feet, and my eyes followed it to my ever familiar satchel only a yard away. " Salvation at last.." I sauntered over to it, twirling the stem in my hand happily. Doing a little hop and ditty over to it, I sighed and picked up the bag, "At least now I can grab a taxi and head back over to the Hilton..." I mused out loud as I skipped over to the lighted street with renewed energy.  
  
Expecting the late night hustle of London's busy neon streets and usual punk euro-trash, I saw a crowd of closely huddled men, large bobby hats peering down at something surrounded by a long white sheet. Involuntarily I staggered forward to catch what I figured to be the end of the tour, my green eyes widened. " Wicked! I Shoulda stuck around longer!" My voice pierced through the heavy silence and I poked my head between two of the actors dressed as police as I desperately tried to shimmy my way between them.  
  
Stopping, my mouth went dry, my tongue soured at the sight of the whitened corpse of a woman dressed with a shagged green dress with intestines strewn about and drenched in blood. I could handle Freddy Vs. Jason but this was over the top. I could almost smell ….   
  
Before I could gladly back away, a strong hand pulled my arm and roughly heaved me to the ground. An uproar of thick Londoner accents were barking at me, and I threw up my hands in protest. " Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bail!" Two of them grabbed McKayla under each arm, pulling her to her feet again and one was looking her over. " Unfortunate?" One man asked the other to her left, who slid his billy club from its holster. " Not sure, looks..foreign. Ask Godley."   
  
No streets, cars, no group and further more no Jessica but oddly all this seemed familiar." Did I reach the tour later on then everyone else??" Her breathing had quickened and McKayla was making animal like noises, whimpers in frustration. " Let off will ya, Jesus Christ!" Thump. Ground. Yell. Yank. And I was back up on shaky legs again, cringing in pain at the Billy Club taken to the back of my neck.   
  
Through the slits of my heavy eye lids eyes I saw a heavyset man, grim facial expressions, wearing 19th century apparel and shaking his head. " Right, Gimley. Foreign, dressed as a man to boot. Out for a late night jaunt through my crime scene are we?" I realized he was questioning me and now sniffling I saw the white sheet again and turned back to face the man addressed as Godley. " I wasn't jaunting??..I swear, please I lost my group and now nipple head over here is beating me with obscene looking objects! Let go of me, I've got rights damn it!"  
  
The men laughed boisterously. Godley looked behind him to the photographer and smiled. " Rights? Oh she's a spit fire." Adjusting his belt, Godley sighed and gazed from McKayla's Black Doc Martins up to her low cut tank top, her breasts heaving with every quick breath. Godley's tone was somber once again. " Alright alright-"   
  
Before he could finish, I elbowed one man in the gut and frantically struggled against the other, teeth bared as I used all my strength to get free. I stumbled back as the policeman let go, and I whipped around to see a handsome face as stone set and intense as mine. At that moment he looked strikingly familiar to Johnny Depp. I shouted out to him, to anybody in a pathetically squeaky yelp. " Hel-!" I went down into a murky puddle, never to finish my cry for help.  
  
Standing over McKayla's domicile body was Godley, arm still raised and club in hand. He turned back around to the two shameful looking bobby headed policemen and shook his head in disappointment. "Christ. London's best, and you can't contain a silly girl." Throwing the club at the shin of Grimley, Godley turned back to look down at the only woman among them with a pulse. He saw Inspector Abberline cradling McKayla's head with one arm and holding grape stems in his other hand.  
  
" More bloody stems, eh?" Removing a hanky from his pocket, Godley wiped sweat from his brow and it dawned on him what had already came to Fred Aberline. " They were on the girl! Inspector, you don't think she's-? "A smile tweaked at the lips of Abberline. " A lucky girl. Very lucky indeed."  
  
************************************* 


	2. Becoming the lure just for knowing he's ...

OOC: Ok So I hope my character isn't too Mary Sue, but she's quiet the cusser, very blunt and such….oh yes if anyone wants to be a beta reader…please! E-mail me…  
  
Wee. I'm not the only one obsessed with From Hell fics, which is odd considering the movie is almost a year or so old..!!  
  
Ok so our beloved McKayla gets in some deep shit in this chapter…and witnesses something far worse than a bloody corpse. ( teehee ^.^ )  
  
Anyhoodles, off to the chapter we go  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
McKayla grumbled and opened one eye, then the other. Oh Jesus……. She looked around the candle lit room which appeared to be some kind of study/bedroom, it was enough to cause her to open her mouth to scream although decided against it as she heard what sounded like water lapping against tin. Someone was in the other room bathing.  
  
Sitting up I carefully cracked my neck, and looked down to my shackled feet and hands, all cuffed around each of the four posts loosely on the bed. Wincing, I tried to make as less noise as possible as my feet lowered to the ground.   
  
As they touched the hard floor, everything became real…..then the racing thoughts began: Holy mother of god, I'm in the movie!! From Hell…I'm in Hell….ohgodohgodohgod! Johnny Depp is Abberline, that Bilbo Hobbit is the Ripper, and ..and..  
  
I cocked my head to the side, and realized the very sexy, and very drug addicted Abberline could possibly be in the next room..naked…wet..hot. Shaking my head I couldn't help but smile and squeal with excitement. Whether a dream, reality, or some kind of intricately mapped out plan to lose my virginity to Johnny depp …this kicked ass!  
  
He heard my squeals no doubt and noisy sloshing of water followed, accompanied by approaching footsteps. My adrenaline rushed, face flush, breathing momentarily stopped and I waited, grasping onto one of the bed posts. It all came down to this, if this was real, if I was truly in 19th century England, and if I really was cuffed to Abberline's bed.  
  
……………….  
  
High pitched scream.  
  
Deep pitched scream.  
  
" Godley!! Ugh for the love of god put on a towel!!" I spun around, the mental image of the damp and steaming Godley still burning into my retina. As usual I wasn't thinking and the metal links of the chains were currently tightly bound, and digging into my ankles. This caused me the most ungraceful fall, and I landed hard on my back, with my palms still glued over my eyes.  
  
" What in gods name! You say my name as if you know me….dim-witted jezebel." I could hear Godley's footsteps followed by the dripping of water.  
  
" I know a lot of things, but now I've *seen* more than I've wanted!" I replied, stiff and unmoving on the ground.  
  
" Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." A heavy sigh from the heavy man. " I'm decent."  
  
Opening my eyes, I looked up at two men this time. One, heaving up a damp towel over his round belly and unmentionables. The second a dashing man, looking down on me in more ways then just literally.   
  
Abberline curled his upper lip in disgust.  
  
"Who wants to question me first?" I asked rather chipper, rolling on my stomach, then clumsily managing to stand thought still tangled and using the mattress for stable support. " Cause Either I'm part of some kinky bondage fetish or I'm under suspicion." I cocked a brow and giggled softly, getting some kind of sick pleasure from toying with them momentarily.  
  
Godley groaned.  
  
" Inspector Frederick Abberline meet your prisoner." He motioned to Inspector Abberline, who only nodded at McKayla with half-ass enthusiasm. " Inspector Abberline, will handle you from here…Miss?"  
  
" Miss McKayla. McKayla James, 142 High waters Lane Ohio, zip code 28907. Now may I ask where I am, and why I'm shackled to a bed?" The two men exchanged glances and Abberline still silent, smiled coyly.  
  
" Foreign yes…" Abberline murmured then pulling up a seat from a secretary desk, he gingerly sat down and crossed his legs. He looked again to Godley who stood there for a second trying to figure out what Abberline was inferring as he held up his soaked towel. " Oh yes!" he said, and Abberline finally smirked to McKayla who was biting her lower lip and playing with her cuffed wrists.  
  
" Miss McKayla's personal effects.." Godley threw her messenger bag , and it slid between her and Abberline.   
  
" If you touched anything in there, I'll- Well I would do something, something very painful to your scrotal region pal!" I tugged at my restraints, unable to even point a finger. " I had my passport, credit cards, my ipod, and my cell phone in there!!" I cried desperately loud which alarmed Godley for he flinched.   
  
My cry's were ignored, my stuff insignificant, as was I.  
  
" Good day Miss James. Good luck Inspector." Godley nodded as he exited into the hallway and Abberline took his cue only after hearing two doors being shut, assuring the Godley wasn't listening in.   
  
" My apologies for the inconvience of chains, but you are indeed under suspicion in the case I'm head of."  
  
I stopped fooling with the cuffs and let the chains fall with a clatter to the ground. The carriage, green lanterns, dark alley, crime scene, bloody whore…..  
  
" Something wrong, Miss McKayla?" The cockney accent of the inspector brought McKayla back to the present.  
  
" Wrong…?" I shook my head. " That word doesn't do this justice."   
  
" As it often doesn't in White Chapel." He looked confused and looked down at the withered brown stems he held, then hesitated as he looked to the muddy indigo streaks in the young woman's hair. He was choosing his words carefully, being sure to say everything as pleasant and cordial as possible, trying not to spook a prime witness.  
  
He was waving something. " Do you like grapes?"  
  
"Allergic." I lied, leaning my head against the bed post and sighing with haughty teenage arrogance.  
  
" No doubt you've heard the local rumors surrounding the recent murders-"   
  
" Butchering." I interrupted as the previous night's tour bubbled back up to memory.  
  
" Right, the butchering of many unfortunate-"  
  
"Whores." My voice rang out over his once again, and Abbberline shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
" Right." He laughed most awkwardly, then continued in absolute seriousness. " There is no reason to be reciting the facts back. To be most blatantly honest ,Miss James, I'm positive your not telling me something about your reasons for being in such close proximity to the body of Elizabeth Stride, considering 'Long Liz' had the smell of Grapes on her lips, with the absence of the stems! How very convenient that I found them on you only minutes after discovering the body! Stop huffing about and tell me the truth and I mean the whole fucking truth before I drag you out into the streets naked as newborn and dangle you in front of the Nichols Boys by self!"  
  
Toppled chair, kicked aside messenger bag, and before I could say 'holy jumping Jesus' Abberline's angered face was inches from mine, taking my breath away with his.  
  
"She must've dropped them before he killed her. I saw the carriage drive off. I can take you to him." The words just poured out of my mouth with one faint whisper.  
  
I shrieked as Abberline shoved his entire body weight on me and I clenched my eyes shut in fear.   
  
After a few moments the clatter of the metallic links made me realize that they were being keyed open, yet still I kept my eyelids together as the Inspector worked the cuffs off, our breathing sounding synchronized as our chests pressed together for the few seconds he lingered there taking off the last wrist restraint.  
  
My hormones must have been on an all time high, for when the contact ceased I was trembling and let out a disappointed murmur.  
  
" Your bringing him to me." He said simply  
  
………………..  
  
Pupils the size of golf balls. " Huh?!"   
  
************************************************************************* 


	3. whoops! And someone makes a big mistake

OOC: Thanks to the few actually giving reviews, I'm glad someone's enjoying this as much as I love writing it!  
  
I must warn ye: there's drama ahead in this chapter, so romance lovers beware!   
  
But don't fret, there's still cheeky humor and angsty goodness !  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Abberline had left promptly, certain business to attend to, business that I regarded to as 'Operation Attempted Booty Call' which no one really understood but naughty little me.  
  
My 200 watt smile faded when it dawned on me that my deliciously hot leading man was off to see Mary Kelly…. Again.  
  
So I invited Godley to my pity party and we plundered his liquor cabinet where I then taught him how to do shooters and spilled my guts into the wee hours of the morning……. No pun intended.  
  
I'de come to realize that the bed was Godley's.   
  
Nice, big, and cushy. It reflected its owner perfectly.  
  
" ….my that's ghastly!" Godley chuckled heartily shaking the bed.  
  
He sat at the far edge of the king sizer, me on my stomach, chin propped up and watching the ice in my empty glass tink around, transfixed.  
  
" So anyway, yeah, he cheated on me with a woman twice my age he met at a PTA meeting we were setting up. It was all just because she got him into some bar, supposedly. But the real kicker was that the M.I.L.F-"   
  
Godley squinted, unsure. " eh, M.I.LF?"  
  
" Pssh, oh yeah, it means mom I'd like to fu-…well you know what? Lets forget about that bed time story!"   
  
Hopping off the bed, the shifted weight caused Godley to unsteadily stagger to his feet and drop his Bourbon glass. " Ah, damn it all, the misses is going hang me for this."  
  
" No biggie, I was the one who distributed the booze. Here let me help." I placed my glass on the night vanity, noting the bottle of half used perfume placed on it. Rushing over, I bent over and began to assist in picking up the thick shards of slippery glass.  
  
" Misses?" I asked pleasantly, expecting another conversation to spark up with the ever so-hilarious chief of police.  
  
" Godley?" I asked again and stood up to see the man staring off, frozen as if the pool of alcohol at our feet was holding him in place.  
  
" ..sick…" He muttered and took the glass from my hands which he took with him to the next room, scrapping my inner palm I flinched but bit my lip to stay quiet and not provoke the sore subject of his wife.   
  
My host appeared minutes later, eyes slightly red from the obvious weeping I could hear him doing in the hallway. For the most part he was a self-contained man and held his mighty demeanor once again.   
  
" Abberline has plans. He is going to catch the bleedin' Ripper himself, with a little assistance from his godsend, you me' dear. According to you, you seen the carriage and the driver must've spotted yeh scurryin' off. He'll come for you, but not around us he won't, anything near a bobby or whistle will scare him off."  
  
I nodded in understanding and Godley hesitantly smiled quaintly.   
  
Then it hit me. I was bait.  
  
" No, no, no, nofuckingway! Listen, this is all unnecessary!" I laughed, rather manically all the emotions seeping in though my tone little by little the despair of my situation showing through on my face.   
  
Godley put out his palm and shook his head, shushing me, trying to calm the crazy girl down, but it was too late, I was on a tirade.  
  
" The Rippers gunna kill!" I slapped away his hand, kicked remaining glass, the rest crunching under my boot.  
  
" The whores are going be killed." One step closer.  
  
" Mary Kelly is leaving with baby Alice." A waltz forward, one rush of curses from a startled man.  
  
" And Abberline will die!" I growled out and glaring, a little shocked that I had expelled so much knowledge in so little time.   
  
"Threats, Miss McKayla?" In a milliseconds time I whipped around to see Abberline, gnashing his teeth and hiding a frown behind his saucy grin.  
  
" Nu-no." I mumbled, and before I knew it I was being held by two plump, strong hands. My arms tangled behind me.   
  
I turned into a blithering weakling once again, shaking my head frantically and jerking to get free.  
  
Godley began yelling loudly into my ear, divulging my charge of being in league with a murderer and shall be seen as guilty until proven innocent, one of London's pesky laws pertaining to criminals.  
  
Abberline just observed from the doorway, gripping the molding tightly with no expression, taking in the few words I have said that seemed to make all the difference.   
  
I didn't stop my seizure like spasms, it wasn't a struggle as just trying to release all the pent up frustration I was feeling.   
  
I can read the headline now. CRAZY AMERICAN SIDEKICK OF JACK THE RIPPER.  
  
Boy am I up shit creek without a paddle.  
  
My racing thoughts were occupying my mind-set and I wasn't defending my self in the least bit.  
  
Godley began to drag me towards the doorway where more policemen stood alongside Fred Abberline.   
  
My mad, wild eyes locked with those of the Inspector's whose grim scowl was confusing the constable standing next to him. " Sir, this is a vital stepping stone in finding the ripper and ending this case, further giving you a promotion! If I may be so bold to ask, why so convinced by the fiend of a women Inspector?"  
  
As usual my shriek called out over all else's low monotone voices.  
  
" I'll tell you things the dragon can't!!" I called out behind me as I was slung down the next corridor with the chief of police, blotting Abberline out of view. I could only hope he heard me, then I went limp and allowed the men of the London police squeeze my tender arms harder until I was flung into the back of a barred carriage.  
  
The Inspector sauntered over to the bedroom window and watched McKayla being savagely handled by the police. Something in his expression deemed unsatisfied.  
  
"Inspector?" The Constable asked once again now behind him tapping Fred's shoulder.  
  
" Because, Constable, in a city ridden with fiends, she's the only one in all of London who can save me ."  
  
************************************************************************ 


	4. Scars that will never fade

OOC: Oh-Kay, so I've got a flair for the dramatic, and sure Abberline has a little break down in this chapter, but oh well.   
  
I don't think this is as good a chapter as I had hoped but capturing despair in words is hard for me to do, so bear with us as we venture into a London prison……   
  
**************************************************************  
  
One and a half whole god damned days.  
  
A brief encounter with a pissed off cell-mate and a rusty nail.  
  
Gauze and whiskey courtesy of Godley.  
  
Then Abberline arrived at my cell.  
  
I was huddled in the corner, picking up pieces of straw and twirling them as I once did with the stems that brought me here, here to this brick cube, dirty and caked with everything from mud, blood, and anything else that could come from a human.  
  
I didn't look up. I couldn't, for the held back tears from the past days intrusions of my now desecrated body must've accumulated in my skull and weighed my head down.  
  
The cell gate door groaned open and was slammed shut, and for the longest time there was the ominous rattle of the eaten away iron bars occupying the dead air waves.  
  
"Your all alone."  
  
" Thanks for bringing that to my attention, asshole. You deserve a gold-star for that kind of investigative genius."  
  
"Christ." His fingers were drumming on his chin as he surveyed the woman at his feet with some regret of discord.  
  
" Where? Couldn't be here of all places." Thrusting out her upturned palms, she displayed different variations of gashes, scraps, bruises welled up with blood, the left marks of the angered police force who felt it necessary to beat her for her involvement with the case.   
  
They believed she was the cause of their late nights, verbal abuse from the Inspector, and the sweeping fear in White-Chapel.   
  
London's welcome wagon was a real pisser.  
  
" Its over." Abberline got to his knees and gently slid his hands under her chin, thumbs sweeping away the dirt on her swelled cheeks, trying to catch her gaze that was darting all over the place.  
  
Inching foreword, McKayla embraced him, laying her head gratefully on his shoulder.  
  
" Try again." She breathed into his neck.  
  
" …Is it over?" He asked, fingers running up and down her spine in comfort. They begin to tremble after she didn't answer.   
  
Savoring the feeling of another's warmth, something rarely felt at all but more then ever welcome, McKayla leaned back and licked her dry lips.  
  
"With the Ripper, yes. You saw the good doctor shivering and naked. Congrats, you made an already fucked up man even more psychotic."   
  
Abberline was usually passive aggressive, and he knew better then to reply to McKayla's wise-ass remarks. Instead he continued and slowly pieced together an appropriate apology.  
  
" The final murder was last night. I had to hold you here, to prove to them, to me, you had nothing to do with the Freemasons. These terms where rash, I-I didn't know, I didn't know how to handle your coming into play. This was all just so unexpected."  
  
" Just on account of the unexpected, huh?." The sobs present in her question were getting unbearably hard to control, and she began sucking in air quickly, the prelude to uncontrollable bawling.  
  
" Forgive me. Please, please forgive me.." Fred stood up and shook McKayla, pulling her up on her feet.   
  
" I am so sorry….Please.." He dug his head into her shoulder as flashes of his late wife, her beautiful smile and light airy giggle at the prospect of having a child, Abberline's last coherent encounter blurred his vision.   
  
He was no longer in a jail cell with Mckayla. Abberline was back at the cemetery, screaming in rage and beating his dead wife's headstone with a fist.  
  
" No."   
  
" No." McKayla repeated calmly. Having got the Inspectors attention, his unruly hair, trembling lip, and taken aback face all focused on her equally disheveled appearance.   
  
" What I'm going to do, is save you." McKayla forced a smile for the sake of humility, and grazed Abberline's jaw.  
  
A smile formed on his lips and he kissed McKayla's forehead, leaving a clean imprint on her filthy face.  
  
He believed every syllable of the soothing words and replayed the promise of salvation over and over again in his head as they both departed in his carriage, leaving for Abberline's domicile. 


	5. why do heated discussions always lead to...

There are more chaps to come..I repeat..more chaps to come.  
  
****************************************  
  
" I understand that but they are not going to give up that easy!!" A balled fist slammed into the door and sent its hinges rattling. It was non other that McKayla the fierce, not giving up in the verbal battle going on between her and Abberline for the past three hours of discussion on his current options.  
  
The heat of the banter left McKayla in nothing but a tattered corset and slip, the usually gentile Inspector with nothing but a loosened tie, opened vest and trousers.  
  
" They." the blonde said icily, inferring the freemasons. " Lets call them 'pricks' for our purposes, have their claws dug into the both of us." She lifted up her hair and fanned the nape of her neck, all the while Fred watched as a smile tweaked his lips.  
  
" Watching our every move, every word, every fevered breath." She whimpered and sat down across from Abberline. Seeing a flickering candle et eye level, she frowned.   
  
" Its like bloody Hades in here." The experienced of the two in such investigative matters stated matter of factly, the only words escaping his lips other than 'yes' and 'indeed'.  
  
" For damn sure." McKayla blew out the candle, sending a swirl ghost of smoke in the air and the rest of the room drenched in shadows and lit by only one last candle.  
  
" You don't have to seek her out, I can do it for you. I can find Mary and the baby, let them know…fix your mistake." Her voice was soft, but it stung Abberline more then the harshest of words.  
  
The last candle was blown out.  
  
"Abberline?"  
  
"Fred. Its Fred, love."  
  
" So what say you, Fred?"  
  
" There is no mistake."  
  
" Oh you say that now buster but-" a match was struck and she gasped seeing Fred's face inches from her own, and a match between their faces casting a frightening aura around them.  
  
" But?" He inquired rather coyly.  
  
" But you don't know your fate. I do And-." she almost replied.  
  
" Hurry love, times running out." His mock tone was saucy as he played his little game, the one McKayla couldn't figure and left a confused look on her face.  
  
The match smoldered and he struck another.  
  
" Exactly. You die if you don't listen to what I'm saying." Unsure if those words escaped her lips, she watched the flame flicker its umber glow in Abberline's deep chocolate eyes.  
  
" I've listened. And. You've spoken, an awful lot at that. So I beg of you stop fretting, for I've solved the problem." The match died and they were encompassed in darkness, yet she knew he was smiling.  
  
Hesitant hands brushed past her jaw line and delved into her hair as Fred's face approached closer, his hot breath felt on her chest as he delicately kissed her neck.   
  
" Well." McKayla squeaked and twitched a little as his two hands went to work, outlining her curves and his lips leading a trail down her chest. " I'm not frettING." Her voice heightened and she giggled some as his curled hair tickled her neck.   
  
As abrupt as the contact started, it ceased and McKayla looked utterly shocked.  
  
" Ok bad. Touching good. Good, see?" She reached out for Abberline but she only grabbed his vest, which he gladly maneuvered out of, all the while laughing boyishly.  
  
She hopped up as the bathroom door was opened sending a streaming light in, she just stood and slowly made her way over when suddenly the door slammed shut in her face.   
  
The only thing between her and Johnny Depp was a thin piece of wood and she wasn't giving up that easy.  
  
" What? Was it me?? Do I smell??" Her feet pitter-pattered over to it and she slapped the door once. " This is SO not cool, pal."   
  
McKayla was in a way glad that Inspector abberline was hiding, he was safe and that was her goal.   
  
To keep him safe.  
  
But boy oh boy did she want some hot Inspector ass.  
  
She knocked with her knuckle after hearing some peculiar sloshing sounds.  
  
" Hey I'm happy your in there. Locked up cause your scared of me, a girl!!" She emphasized 'girl' and he finally responded with a chuckle, and her knees went weak.  
  
Pressing her cheek against the door, she faked a sniffle. " What a pity too, such a hot…ok literally hot, but also sexy young female right out side your door…"  
  
" That's it! I'm spent! Fine. Play your games." Crossing her arms, she huffed and puffed a storm. " At least your not off chasing dragons." she mumbled.  
  
" Its open." His words were soft and breathy, but she heard them and despite her eagerness, she slowly turned the knob and shuffled in backwards keeping her back to him.  
  
" Where's your solution, Guy-whom-knows-" she was too tired to be witty. " the solution!"  
  
" Right here. Although you have to do one very difficult task that you must complete in order to obtain such information. And these are orders straight from the newly promoted Inspector." He said sternly, making McKayla whip around to see Abberline sitting in a steaming brass tub, leaning foreword.   
  
Now she was truly spent as the swoon factor hit the roof. Her face flushed as the blood rushed to her head, yet she still wasn't able to speak.  
  
" Come and get it." He cocked a brow.   
  
She saluted and he returned a silly grin as she undid one piece of lace from her corset. " … Well then I guess its my civil duty."   
  
  
  
She patiently untied the ties of the corset top, silently cursing the 1800's and its awful fashion fads which made shagging very hard when your all hot and bothered as she now was.  
  
For the first time all night, she was scared. An actual look of intimidation on her soft features as Abberline just leaned back in the tub eyeing her and watching with an attractive air of arrogance as he enjoyed the 'show'.  
  
Seconds later all the knots where undone, but she held the corset pushed up against her breasts, making their milky white outline bulge even more than usually.   
  
A sight Fred adored as his gaze went from her trembling lips down her stomach and lingered around her belly button.  
  
" I'm not scared." McKayla blurted out and then rolled her eyes, mouthing the very noticeable. " Fuck." That formed on her lips.  
  
" I am." Fred replied, standing up causing a cascade of warm water to come rushing down his tanned body. " I want this. Not a woman by the ocean or a houseful of children. You. This."  
  
All articles of McKayla's clothing slipped off in one fail swoop and she approached Fred there standing in the tub in complete silence.   
  
" You have impeccable negotiation skills."  
  
*****************************  
  
Its not over folks… there's smut ahead for all you pervs out there so keep throwing me those reviews..and YES I ACCEPT THE BARGAIN. *wink wink* 


	6. Health, Wealth, and BitterSweet Happines...

People!  
  
Due to lack of reviews/enthusiasm/time I haven't updated in forever.  
  
I may not but I am on break now and I have already started a Secret Window fanfic, though because I hate to leave everyone hanging, I'll end this.  
  
And the fanfic is set after Abberline falls in love with Mary Kelly, though McKayla has seemed to interrupt things..Naturally. You'll see everything come to a close here.  
  
Please enjoy folks! And thanks to all those who have reviewed you guys are dolls!  
  
Abberline Muse: So that's it?? Its over?? Me: Suppose so, bucko. Abberline Muse: Well Shucks! Me: You'll deal. By the way I'm writing a new Secret Window fanfic! Yayness! Evil Mort Muse: Spiffy! ^.^ Jack Muse: What about me? No one forgets Cap'n Jack Sparrow! Evil Mort Muse: Shut up, little bitch. * hits Jack with shovel*  
  
There was a metallic scratch heard from behind the thin mahogany door causing McKayla to flinch and jerk her head to the side. She held up her finger and both of the duo's smiles melted into frowns.  
  
"Will this never end?" Abberline childishly slapped at the bathwater and leaned back impatiently.  
  
"I'll be back. Don't..er..don't move!" Still holding her corset up against her body with nothing else but a slip on, she edged out of the bathroom, and slowly closed the door behind her, leaving her in complete darkness in the front room.  
  
"pssst. Who's there?"  
  
A long silence was followed by another splash of water in the bathroom, which sent her airborne in fright. "Jesus!"  
  
"I prefer Ms. Kelly." A thick Irish accent came from one of the four corners of the room. And before our semi-naked heroine McKayla could gasp, the hands of the red haired harlot struck a match.  
  
"And by the looks of you, you must be the devil." Lighting a candle, she waved the match free of flame and stepped closer.  
  
"Mary Kelly..." her voice was apprehensive and tense. "Wait you shouldn't be here! There's Freemasons!" She mumbled peering behind her whilst adjusting her corset to cover herself.  
  
"Freemasons?" Shaking her mane of red, Mary Kelly looked around puzzled as to who this woman was and why was she in the Inspectors home.  
  
"Nasty buggars. Out to kill you and all. Really you must leave now, I thought you were gone by now. You know? Hills, Ireland, the Ocean??"  
  
Obviously Mary Kelly was here for Abberline, something she was sure didn't happen in the movie, but neither did her presence grace the screen. Anything was game now.  
  
Godley.  
  
Godley must have contacted her, told her all that was going on, of McKayla and her claims of Abberline and his predicting untimely death. No doubt Mary Kelly was here to stop it.  
  
The young American from 2004 caused more trouble then she had expected and her thoughts were jarred by something Abberline had told her in prison when she was just a trembling heap at his feet.  
  
"On account of the unexpected." She stated out loud and yet again there was noise from Abberline in the bathroom doing god knows what.  
  
"I-I just need to speak to the Inspector, its imperative!" There was no use getting in the way of the steamed ex-prostitute as she was in love. And if there's anything we learn from the movies, it's that love conquers all.  
  
Gladly stepping aside weary in defeat, McKayla let all that she tried to construct fall into shambles.  
  
There was no fun here, in the1880's; in McKayla's all time favorite movie, in what she had once thought was a fantasy to be apart of.  
  
But there WAS a scream.  
  
It came from Mary Kelly as she laid eyes upon the slumped over figure in the tub.  
  
McKayla was reluctant but slid into the bathroom to see the site of her beloved main character unmoving. The scene was set, an empty bottle of Absinthe floating in the water, all the needed materials for opium, all empty and scattered around the tiles around the tub.  
  
She couldn't change the plot as she had hoped. Abberline had accidentally committed suicide, and Mary Kelly lived.  
  
Although she knew the facts now, they all blurred with the onset of tears. Both hers and that of Mary Kelly who was frantically feeling for a pulse on the Inspectors body.  
  
"Don't linger. You have a baby now, and even though Abberline didn't, you still have to live."  
  
Turning her back on Mary Kelly and all that she had tried to save, McKayla sauntered out of the bathroom and through the living room. Before she left out into the damp, chilly London night, she grabbed Abberline's long trench coat and hat on the peg.  
  
Bare feet and all, the drizzle darting down hard upon the wool of the Inspectors Jacket, she began to weep. She blended in well with the rest of the bloody or drunken wrecks dotting the street, and her crying began to grow in intensity with the icy stings of rain that pelted her back.  
  
Stumbling into alley after alley, she went to the one place in White Chapel she could remember.  
  
The Ten Bells.  
  
It had to be almost dawn now and yet still the crowd was rowdy and there was some violin music accompanying a few twirling jezebels entertaining some shmucks in the corner.  
  
Taking a seat at the bar, she ignored all the quizzical looks and jingled around in Abberline's pockets. Not knowing how the money worked these days, she tossed whatever coins she could find and tossed them on the table.  
  
"Uhm. Anything?" McKayla watched as the men all laughed heartily, knowing the tender would give her the drink that would get her smashed quickest so that she was easier to 'handle'.  
  
But hell, that was the point.  
  
There was no way to get home, no way to save Abberline, and no way to live here. There was only the brown drink in the small shot glass in front of her.  
  
Picking it up, she raised her glass. "To health, wealth, and happiness."  
  
Closing her eyes, she downed the drink.  
  
Thud.  
  
Kick.  
  
Thud.  
  
"Girl! Wake up!" The same old guide from the 'Ripper Tour' poked and kicked the dirty blonde heap on the floor of the dark, empty, and decrepit building. "The tours moved on, get up you bloody hellion!"  
  
McKayla groggily looked up from under a brown woolen cap.  
  
FIN-  
  
There ya go! Form your own inferences! Muahaha.  
  
I know the ending was a sort of cop out, but I didn't want it to have the same happy romantic ending, after all it was only a movie................ 


End file.
